


Lone wolf no more

by Tsukuyomi_Ravioli



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: As in they require medical treatment sometimes as well, Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Cayde-6 Lives (Destiny), Cayde-6 is a sucker for the vanguards, Gunshot Wounds, Headcannon - ghosts cannot always heal their guardians wounds, Headcannon - they require assistance sometimes, Hospitalization, Injured Cayde-6 (Destiny), Loss of limbs (momentarily), Near Death Experiences, Parental Zavala (Destiny), So take this chapter as something completely out of context, Torture, Warning - Exos are treated like humans too, Warning - Uldren Sov is a bitch, Warning - author has not played destiny two, it will not make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukuyomi_Ravioli/pseuds/Tsukuyomi_Ravioli
Summary: It must have been ugly, because the Exo had never seen such a look to dawn the commander’s face. All scrunched and looking like he was about to puke. It would have been funny -maybe he would’ve even laughed- but all he did was stare tiredly, his right eye finally shutting down from the extensive wounds dealt to it. “I’m going to kill them all.” The Titan vowed, reaching forward to bring the Hunter to lay against his chest, the smaller Vanguard doing so without much thought. "I promise you I'll kill them all."ORCayde-6 lives to joke another day
Relationships: Cayde-6/Ikora Rey, Cayde-6/Ikora Rey/Zavala, Cayde-6/Zavala (Destiny)
Kudos: 33





	Lone wolf no more

**Author's Note:**

> So - editing in the 'stuttering' for Cayde when he's injured is the literal worst, do not recommend attempting. I like the look of it though, so I kept it.  
> Also - Yes, author here has not played through Destiny two. I have played through Destiny one, however. (Obviously I dawned a hunter, although an Awoken one)  
> I had a lot of fun messing around with robotic injuries. It's much more fascinating than human injuries and you can go multiple different routes with it all.

“Cayde-6.” 

The Exo looked up with a tired eye, taking in the villain before him. He stood tall, towering over his lithe, small frame as he was forcefully knelt before him, and his fingers curled around a gun type to which the Hunter couldn’t quite name. “What do y **o** u… wa **nt** with _**me**_.” His voice was beginning to crack - to fail. The injuries sustained in the skirmish hadn’t outright killed him, but it was too close for comfort. His right eye twitched as the wires crackled from the over usage of electricity flowing through the circuits, and he could feel his left arm was useless and limp under his shoulder, the Exo equivalent to blood leaking down the wound gaping across the metal flesh. 

“Nothing much; you are useless to me after all. No commander of mine wants the head of the lowly huntsman.” Uldren Sov shrugged, that cloak of his curling around his body. His eyes held a mirth Cayde couldn’t quite understand. “They want the more important ones - Ikora, and Zavala. That is the true goal. You are a mere stepping stone into getting what we want.”

“Yo **u’r** e… w _as_ ting your **ti** me.” He spat out. He couldn’t - no, he wouldn’t - be the reason those two found their heads met with a spike. “Th _ey_ wo **n** ’t… co **mM** e for me. You **sa** -saiid... it yo **ur** -yourself, fr _eakkk_ … I’m the-the ‘lowly… hu **ntsm** an’.” The Exo grinned, even if it pulled at his dented and cut facial plates uncomfortably; “I’m… usele _ss_.” 

The gun raised to his head, cocked, the muzzle pressed against his forehead, just by his horn. It was cool against his skin, offering comfort Cayde wasn’t even aware existed. It felt nice against his battered body, and the chance of easing his pain sounded wonderful to the young Exo, who closed his eyes, leaning into the weapon. It wouldn’t matter if he got shot; his ghost could revive him once Uldren Sov moved on from his corpse. Then they could escape, find a ship, he didn’t know- “Maybe you are right.” The awoken purred in his ear, voice low, giving off a sense of deadliness that just didn’t concern the vanguard anymore. “Perhaps I don’t need you after all.” 

Suddenly, there was a searing pain that rippled up Cayde’s right arm. He hissed, attempting to draw himself backwards, his only good eye glancing over at the crackling remains of where his hand once was. There was a palm behind his head, stopping him from trying to get away. “But it doesn’t mean I can’t have my fun first.” The gun was holstered, and something grabbed a hold of his trembling right arm, bringing it forwards; “I’ve always enjoyed looking at Exo-designs. So unique, so… different.” His finger trailed up the metal, running through the wounds on the arm. Cayde bit back a groan of discomfort. “It’s amazing to think that this was built - this gave you life after it was lost, and yet- look at you!” His hand tightened on his shoulder, yanking it harshly until the arm popped right from its socket. “So pathetic. You’re supposed to be a vanguard, and you can’t even defend yourself against me.” 

Cayde could feel his ghost nuzzled under his chest-plate; could feel the fear radiating from the small body. Sundance was terrified - terrified for him, and for herself. He wished he could comfort her; say it would all be alright, but he wasn’t so sure. If Uldren Sov found her, it was game over for them both. There was no coming back then. “ **Yo** u... “ He forced his voice to come back, anything to distract the man from injuring him further. “You had… a **nNn** army… an’ I was… ju _ssSs’_ me…” The vocal cords began to fail once more, whistling painfully in his throat. “Di- _ **ckkk**_...” 

“Oh be quiet with your excuses-” The gun was brought back out and cocked again, landing a bullet through his lower jaw before he could even register, severing it from its place upon his face, the metal landing in a fizzing heap on the floor. Aside from a pained whimper Cayde couldn’t quite hold back, he said nothing. “Finally - it’s nice to see such a loudmouth silent for once.” 

“Don’t-don’t worry, Cayde!” Sundance spoke within his head, trying to sound confident. “I managed to get ahold of the vanguards - Zavala’s on his way, you’ll be okay, it’ll be fine.” 

His soul filled with hope, and, meeting the piercing blue eyes of Uldren Sov with his own mechanical-tinted ones, the Exo readied himself for the worst. 

**…**

Zavala made it just in the nick of time. 

Cayde didn’t remember much, but he remembered being on the floor, Uldren stepping on him as if he were nothing, crushing his chest, crushing him, crushing **Sundance**. The ghost was squirming against him, but the pain consumed any other feeling in his body. The Exo couldn’t scream - couldn’t cry, he just laid there, writhing as pieces of metal skin of his were carved off by what must have been a blade. It was as if he were wood. As if he were nothing. 

But suddenly the weight disappeared - as if warped from existence. Cayde fought himself up, his only remaining hand curled around the spot Sundance was in, trying to protect her from the raging gunwar happening around him while simultaneously getting them behind some old crates. She immediately jumped out from hiding once they were as safe as possible, trying her hardest to help stabilize his injuries, fluttering around him nervously, occasionally looking over the boxes to the warzone behind them. “It’s Zavala.” She updated her guardian - “It’s all safe now - Zavala! Over here - please! You’ve got to help him! I-I can’t - he’s-” 

Footsteps thundered against the stone floor as the Titan Vanguard ran towards them, kneeling down in front of the Hunter, pressing a hand to his face. “Cayde? Can you hear me?” He said softly, worry flashing through his eyes. “Oh - your face-” 

It must have been ugly, because the Exo had never seen such a look to dawn the commander’s face. All scrunched and looking like he was about to puke. It would have been funny -maybe he would’ve even laughed- but all he did was stare tiredly, his right eye finally shutting down from the extensive wounds dealt to it. “I’m going to kill them all.” The Titan vowed, reaching forward to bring the Hunter to lay against his chest, the smaller Vanguard doing so without much thought. “How bad are the wounds, Sundance?” 

The Ghost flickered a few times, trying to thoroughly assess what she could about the body before her. Zavala’s ghost was right beside her, as if easing her on through it. “Excessive wounds to the face; right eye is blind, and vocal cords are shut down. Jaw and right hand have been shot off, right and left shoulder has been dislocated from the socket. Multiple gunshot wounds to the chest and arms, combined with the pressure put onto the plates indicate extensive rib-fractures and cracks in ventilation tubes. It’s bad- I don’t- I can’t heal him. Not here. Not now. Cayde I’m so-so sorry-” 

“He knows you wish you could do more, Sundance.” Zavala’s Ghost said meekly, nudging her. He wasn’t wrong - if Cayde had still got a working voice, he’d be telling her so himself. “We should get him back to the ship, right?” 

“Right.” Before he was really ready for it, the Titan Vanguard hoisted him up, one hand under his knees and another over his back, under his cloak, which dangled on the floor limply. Sadly, almost. Cayde winced at the sensation, flinching against the Awoken, who in turn flinched also, as if surprised by the physical-vocalization of pain. “I know it hurts, I’m-I’m sorry, friend. You know it must be done.” 

So it was; his broken body was hauled right back to their getaway - which he didn’t really remember existing - and he was settled down onto one of the futons at the back of the ship. 

He must have passed out once they arrived, for when he awoke, it was dark outside; the dying light tinting off of the glass panels to the side of him. His one working eye latched onto the worried movements of Ikora as she fumbled over him, muttering words under her breath, eyes tightly closed. Her hands glazed over his skin, the pitter patter echoing around the room every time her nails accidentally tapped on the metal-coating. Above his head was Zavala, who was holding his hands against his neck, keeping him steady. Funny, he didn’t remember having any spinal injuries. Not that he could feel anything to know anyway. Actually wait, now that made sense- 

“-ayde. Cayde. Are you there?” Someone was tapping at his cheek -or the dip where a person’s cheeks were supposed to be- he blinked back over at Ikora’s face, finding worry nestled within her gaze. “Hey… How are you feeling?” 

Could he talk? He testingly moved what should be his lower mandible, and the jaw moved willingingly. So they’d reattached it -or replaced it, who knew-. “I’ _m **m** m_…” His voice box fizzed, popping, and he winced at the feeling. “F **u** _zzy_ …” 

“That is to be expected.” She sat back on her heels, rubbing at her forehead. “I’m glad you are awake regardless though. We could not find a suitable replacement for your eye, so you will not be able to see out of it until we can get back home.” She paused, glancing away, then up to Zavala, as if for reassurance, then back down at him, not quite meeting his eye. “...I’m sorry, Cayde.” 

“Ti _sss_ ok **a** _yyy_ , I **kk** orra…Jus’ a- _aann_ eye…” 

“Not for that, Cayde-” Her hand swept over his face again, stroking the sore-metal with her thumb. Ikora had always been overly motherly with him. “I’m sorry we did not get to you until…” She gestured to the rest of his body. “This happened. You must have… you must have been in so much pain and - you probably did not even know we were coming. I don’t… I never want you to experience that again. Never.” 

He attempted reaching a hand out, the one that had been shot off. It looked all the same, but it felt different. New. Unworn. Nonetheless he placed it on her hand, ceasing her worried stroking. “It’ _ssz_ okkayy. Pro **mm** isze.” 

She laughed wetly, leaning down to press her nose to his head; “You sound drunk.” 

“May **y** be **E** I _amm_?” It felt nice to make one of his friends laugh. Trust his humor -and near death- to bring out the best reactions. He tried to giggle himself, but his chest pulled tightly, and it came out as a stuttering wheeze, which brought out all sorts of pain from the cloud that had been hampered by Exo pain-killers. His hands raised to attempt to press against the compartments on his chest, but were held back by much warmer, rougher ones. “OwwWw…” 

Zavala looked down at him, concerned. “I do not think we used enough pain-killers.” 

Ikora looked pained herself as she pushed her body up from where she knelt, walking into the storage of the ship to fetch some more. “I knew I should have just left it all out.” Was all that was heard before she completely disappeared from view. 

The commander’s hands did not leave his chest, even when Cayde’s arms fell limply to his sides, the Exo not having the strength to keep them there. He was rubbing small circles into the metal skin, straying away from the gunshot wounds and dented plates. He was gentle and oh so careful. Cayde felt the pain begin to ebb away once more; he wasn’t quite sure if it was him calming down that did it, or the lulling-patterns being drawn on him. Sleep called out for him, and despite the agony he had been in moments before, he wasn’t afraid of answering the call. 

**…**

“-he doing?” 

“Recovery- Exomind- not sure what-” 

“I-” 

His mind fluttered; it was foggy, too hard to think, to move, to do anything but breathe, blink, and breathe again. Cayde-6 would be a liar if he claimed to be feeling fine. He was anything other than fine. Well, he shouldn’t be surprised; it was one hell of a fight. If he hadn't lost, he’d be parading about right now despite the injuries bestowed upon him. But it hurt so much- his chest-he couldn’t- 

“Easy, the Cayde-6 must lay back.” A robotic hand pressed against his chest, and he flinched against it, cracking open an eye to come face to face with who he assumed must be a healer. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I’m **m** -” His voice- it felt much better - not working completely one hundred percent, but getting there- he took it that it had been momentarily fixed and was just warming up now. Why hadn’t the rest of him been then? He was still aching like he’d just been shot- ah. Yeah, right... “Havin’ an as **t-th** hma attackk or somethin’. Can-can Exos even-” 

“Lay still, Cayde-6.” His words went right over the machine’s head. “Zavala and Ikora will be here soon - they had to attend a debriefing. I am here to look after you as it is my job in this facility.” 

“I do-don’t nee **d** babysitting-” He mumbled, falling silent regardless as the machine patted his head, before swerving on her heel at the ring of an alarm, swiftly moving on to what sounded like crying of a sort in a room a few doors down. Huh; this place was an actual full facility? He didn’t recognize anything... Then again, he didn’t usually end up too badly injured - badly enough to wind up here at least. “O-kayy then… Fair warn-warning,” He said to no one in particular, “‘M ge **tttttt** inggg up an’ you caa-can’t stop m _e_.” 

Allowing himself to cough harshly, he waited until his voice box sounded much more natural before clawing his way up, leaning heavily against the head of the bed. He was swaddled in blankets, and he couldn’t feel his usual armor... Looking down, he realized he had been redressed -embarrassing!- into an old hoodie of his, parts of the robotic-bandaging on his chest just being seen through where the fabric had ridden up a little over his body. Wriggling both hands so he could see them fully, he flexed them both, hiding a grunt of pain as they jolted awkwardly, the right one fizzing. It was obvious where his new hand had been welded on, but if he was honest, it looked ten times better than before. He’d have to ask where they got these parts to fix him. 

Reaching up his tender left hand, he grazed against his once-unseeing eye. Everything seemed to be working up there now, so that was good. He then moved onto feeling his lower face, now new and reestablished. It felt the same as before, and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least he still looked the same. Next, Cayde eyed the exit of the room. He knew he shouldn’t move, especially seeing all of the equipment surrounding him, monitoring him, but the urge, be it a hunter one or not, was too strong. 

He first removed the pipes he’d realized were connected to parts of his neck, rubbing at the skin as it pulled painfully with the motion. The machines switched off, not seeming to care that their victim had escaped, and he jumbled his way to the edge of the bed, his bare feet hitting the cold floor with a small thunk, each gear and ‘ligament’ bending and shaping itself to help him stand. He was shaky, and his chest still ached beyond belief, but he was up. Soldren hadn’t stopped him yet. Wait- Cayde’s eyes widened a fraction- what had even happened to the awoken? Was he dead? Had he gotten away? Soldren Sov wasn’t stupid, he would had gotten away. He-no-he couldn’t- 

The thought that maybe the monster wasn’t dead yet made his knees fail suddenly, his very weak body under the control of gravity. He fell to the floor, landing in a crumpled heap. He couldn’t do it again - he would die the next time he faced him. Please tell him Zavala killed him, please, please, please- 

“Please remain calm, Cayde-6.” The robot was back again, having reacted to god knows what part of his foolish plan. “Zavala has been notified of your panic attack. He is on his way. Can you-” 

Panic attack? “Not helping-” He pushed the hand now resting on his shoulder away, choking back a bitter laugh that threatened to bubble out of him. He was afraid; afraid of what, exactly? He had been so fearless back in the battle; cocky, young, **free**. He had been a badass, and now he was reduced to nothing but stress and fear. The anxiety twisting in his abdomen wasn’t aiding his situation at all. 

“Zavala recommended food to bring you back to stability.” Sweet Traveler, did this robot ever shut up? At least his body agreed on one thing; this woman was annoying to all hell. “What would you like to eat? Zavala recommended Ramen. Do you like Ramen?” 

“Yeah… sure… just-just go away.” He didn’t think he could stomach anything right now, but if it meant this ‘helper’ would leave him alone, then so be it. 

She nodded meekly, bringing her hands back once more. She was grabbing him under the arms this time, like a mother with her young, lifting him up effortlessly and placing him back down on the mattress. She tucked the blankets snug around him. “I will be back in a moment, Cayde-6. Please remain calm.” and she was off again without any more words. 

He didn’t remember dozing off, but he awoke to the sounds of movement in the room. The blinds had been drawn, the doors closed and the windows half-ajar. His bright blue optics fluttered in the dark for a moment, before landing on the face of none other than Zavala. Next to him was a table holding what looked to be ramen, except there was no steam coming off the food, so he had to sadly assume it had gone cold. 

“Hello, Cayde.” Zavala broke the silence, ever the leader, even in conversations. His voice was gentle and low, bringing a familiar comfort of his forwards. “How’re you feeling? Are you still tired?” 

Despite wanting to sleep for another hundred years, he shook his head. “I’m good, big blue. Feeling better already.” He gave him a thumbs up using his new hand. “How’s… everything in the tower?” 

“The hunters are glad of your return.” The Titan vanguard spoke slowly, carefully, “Your favourite students missed you the most. They’re currently filling in for you, actually, which I thought was nice of them.” 

Cayde imagined the two he knew Zavala was mentioning as role-models. Yeah, it sounded good from an outsider's point of view, but the Exo knew how much the Human and Awoken Hunters could be, even with their wisdom and knowledge. Zavala must have had his hands full with them, ‘helping’ or not. They did have good intentions though; he’d have to thank them later. “Bet you that was fun to deal with.” 

“You owe me-” The Titan smirked, playfully poking the Exo. “-by getting better. Stronger. We need you back up on your feet.” 

“Yeah, I know. Couldn’t just let me sleep forever like sleeping beauty, could you?” 

“Even you know she eventually woke up. That is how the story goes.” 

“Shut it with your logic, blue man.” 

It felt nice to laugh, Cayde would be a liar if he said it didn’t. He’d missed this closeness with his fellow vanguards. Everything was always work and no play nowadays, and these moments were… bliss. He hoped Ikora would visit soon, when she had the chance, heaven knows when the warlock got time to begin with. It would be nice to see her, even if it had only been a while since they had last spoken. Cayde didn’t realize he was quickly becoming exhausted before a hand was there on his chest quiding his body down onto the mattress. “Sleep.” Zavala rumbled in his ear soothingly. “It will do you good.” 

“I said… ‘m not…” 

"You are, Cayde. Rest.” The hand never left, his warm hand heating the fabric of the hoodie the Exo wore. “I won’t leave. Ikora will be here soon as well.” He patted his chest for good measure, albeit softer than usual. “I’ll wake you up when she comes.” The titan added, smiling. 

“Prom...ise?” 

“I promise.” 

“You’re a-” He yawned heavily. “Bad liar.” There was no way Zavala had the guts to wake him if he fell asleep, but his eyes were already powering down, flickering blue in the dark of the room. “Smurf.” 

“Tin man.” Zavala shot back quietly, reaching a hand up to stroke his forehead, glazing over his eyes, which only made them flicker more. “Sleep now.” 

And for once in his lifetime, Cayde listened. 


End file.
